


Through fire and flames

by Geilie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Prequel, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una manciata di istantanee, un album di parole e di pensieri per raccontare gli Hale.<br/><i>«Credevo che la mia fosse una famiglia disfunzionale, ma voi Hale abbattete il concetto stesso di famiglia disfunzionale!»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Through fire and flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> **Titolo:** Through fire and flames  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Una manciata di istantanee, un album di parole e di pensieri per raccontare gli Hale.  
>  _«Credevo che la mia fosse una famiglia disfunzionale, ma voi Hale abbattete_ il concetto stesso _di famiglia disfunzionale!»_  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Personaggi:** Talia Hale, Laura Hale, Derek Hale, Cora Hale, Peter Hale… praticamente la famiglia Hale al completo + Stiles, Deucalion e altri vari ed eventuali  
>  **Rating:** verde; Pg  
>  **Genere:** angst, introspettivo, ironico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** raccolta, missing moment, prequel e sequel,  POSSIBILI SPOILER TERZA STAGIONE, canon character death, slash (Derek/Stiles) implicito  
>  **Parole:** 330+205+625+1050 (Word)  
>  **Beta:** [Lori](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/), sempre sia lodata! ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf non mi appartiene, né mi appartengono i suoi personaggi, ma quando ci sono così tanti lupacchiotti da poter prendere in prestito, resistere alla tentazione è difficile. Poi li restituisco, eh, e senza graffi: promesso!  
>  **Note:** questa mini-raccolta è tutta per [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo). Stavolta sono riuscita a farti avere il tuo regalo di compleanno in tempo, tesoro, mi sento quasi a posto con la coscienza! ;P  
>  Le varie storielle sono ispirate a prompt che la festeggiata stessa mi ha fornito e che spero di non aver rovinato troppo: è il mio primo tentativo di fanfiction su Teen Wolf, in fondo, devo ancora prenderci la mano.  
> Le flashfic/oneshot sono in ordine cronologico, partono da _prima_ della prima stagione e ruotano ognuna attorno a un membro della famiglia Hale, in un modo o nell’altro. Il contesto è abbastanza vago, ma “ _better safe than sorry”_ , perciò vi avviso: nella terza e soprattutto nella quarta storia vengono menzionati personaggi comparsi per la prima volta nella terza stagione e che potrebbero costituire **spoiler** , perciò evitate di leggere le due oneshot in questione se non volete rischiare di anticiparvi qualcosa. ;)

 

 

**Through fire and flames**

   
   
 

 

_LAURA [I hope]_

   
Quando Laura lo vede per la prima volta, Derek ha poche ore di vita e non è altro che un fagottino caldo tra le braccia forti di sua madre. È curiosa di toccarlo, di annusarlo, di capire come abbia fatto la pancia tonda della mamma a trasformarsi in quel cosino rosso e avvizzito come una prugna secca.  
Si alza in punta di piedi accanto al lettone dei genitori per guardare meglio e sua madre le posa una carezza sui capelli.  
«Questo è Derek» le dice. Laura annuisce, senza staccare gli occhi dal faccino pacifico di suo fratello.  
«Tu sei una bimba grande,» continua la mamma, «ma lui è ancora piccino, non si sa difendere da solo. Dobbiamo badare noi a lui, per adesso. Tu, papà ed io. Va bene, tesoro? Mi prometti di badare a lui?»  
Laura, gli occhi grandi ancora piantati sulla boccuccia di Derek, non si è mai sentita più grande o più importante: squadra le spalle, corruccia la fronte e risponde che sì, certo che baderà sempre al suo fratellino, non gli farà succedere mai niente. La mamma le sorride e le schiocca un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
Laura mantiene la sua promessa giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno, di settimana in settimana, di mese in mese. La mantiene man mano che i mesi diventano anni, e poi quando arriva Cora e Derek fa una promessa simile a sua volta. La mantiene anche quando arriva il fuoco a spazzar via ogni sua certezza; la mantiene _dopo_.  
   
Quando suo zio la sorprende nel bosco e le chiude gli artigli attorno alla gola, il suo ultimo pensiero è per Derek. È di nuovo un fagottino caldo tra le braccia della mamma, nella sua mente, e Laura spera di avergli insegnato a badare a se stesso meglio di quanto non abbia saputo fare lei.  
Spera di aver mantenuto la sua promessa fino in fondo.  
Spera, più di ogni cosa, che qualcun altro prenda il suo posto.  
Spera che lui non rimanga _solo_ …  
   
 

 

_TALIA [I wish]_

   
Talia è bella e selvaggia come la foresta; indomabile, libera, fiera.  
Deucalion la ama da lontano per un lungo periodo, e poi prova ad amarla più da vicino, ma il tempo gli insegna che una donna come Talia si può amare solo a distanza, perché ad avvicinarcisi troppo si rischia di rimanere accecati – ironico che non sia lei ad accecarlo davvero, alla fine.  
Deucalion la ama da sempre e a lungo, come si ama una sorella e poi come si ama il sole, che dà calore e luce e vita, e poi di nuovo come una sorella, quando lei sceglie un altro come compagno e mette su un branco tutto suo, una famiglia. E Deucalion se ne stupisce, all’inizio, lui che aveva creduto che niente e nessuno mai l’avrebbe potuta convincere a rallentare la sua corsa, a brillare con meno violenza, con più gentilezza. Se ne stupisce, ma non riesce a dispiacersene, non quando i sorrisi che lei gli riserva risplendono della sua neonata gioia.  
Curioso, pensa Deucalion. Curioso come lei che era abbagliante e calda come il sole si spenga nelle fiamme e nel fuoco. Ma Talia era bella e indomabile come la foresta, pensa Deucalion, e anche la foresta più selvaggia può _bruciare_.  
   
 

 

_CORA [I see]_

   
«Le nostre vite sarebbero nettamente meno complicate se tuo fratello la piantasse di innamorarsi di psicopatiche, assassine _e psicopatiche assassine_ , te ne rendi conto?»  
Cora alza gli occhi al cielo e continua a sfogliare libri sui druidi senza rispondere. Non che non sia d’accordo, ma constatare l’ovvio non ha mai risolto nessuno dei suoi problemi e la capacità di Stiles di constatare l’ovvio _sempre_ nei momenti meno opportuni non finisce mai di sorprenderla. O forse _ha_ smesso di sorprenderla, ma non certo di infastidirla. Specialmente quando sta cercando di leggere.  
«È una cosa di voi licantropi, per caso?» continua intanto Stiles, perché sperare che una risposta non data facesse morire la conversazione era davvero troppo ottimistico. «Voglio dire, siete… fisicamente attratti dal pericolo, o qualcosa del genere? È un problema di feromoni e freni inibitori che ballano il merengue invece di fare il loro mestiere? Potrebbe essere. Scott si è scelto Allison, in fondo: tra tutte le ragazze normali per cui poteva prendersi una cotta chi si è andato a trovare? L’unica cacciatrice della città, ovvio!»  
Pare pensarci su per un attimo, a giudicare dal silenzio improvviso, poi aggiunge, con una nota di terrore nella voce: «Più ci penso e meno la mia teoria mi sembra campata per aria. Ti prego, dimmi che sto iperanalizzando e che non ho appena scoperto una grande e terribile verità universale».  
Cora alza nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, ma stavolta si sente in dovere di frenare la logorrea isterica dell’altro prima che a rimetterci siano le sue orecchie, oltre alla sua concentrazione.  
«No, non hai scoperto nessuna grande verità e sì, stai iperanalizzando. Derek è un idiota, tutto qui» dice.  
«Mh. Ha senso, anche Scott è un idiota.»  
Cora pensa davvero che sia finita lì, con sua somma gioia, ma è rapidamente costretta a ricredersi quando Stiles, dopo un minuto intero di quiete, torna all’attacco.  
«Però davvero, bisogna essere _molto_ idioti per trovarsele tutte pazze. Pazze nel senso di mentalmente disturbate, pazze con turbe psichiche, non pazze-pazzerelle. Cioè, ci vuole occhio. Abilità. Masochismo. _Qualcosa_.»  
Cora sbuffa un sospiro irritato.  
«Credevo che la mia fosse una famiglia disfunzionale, ma voi Hale abbattete _il concetto stesso_ di famiglia disfunzionale!»  
E Cora a quel punto ha semplicemente raggiunto il suo limite di sopportazione, per un giorno solo.  
«Senti, non m’importa cosa pensi di noi, o di Derek…»  
«Credevo avessimo appena concordato sul fatto che è un idiota?» la interrompe Stiles.  
« _È_ un idiota!» ruggisce Cora, che non è mai stata una ragazza con tanti peli sulla lingua, «ma è pur sempre mio fratello ed è l’unica famiglia che mi rimane, per quanto “disfunzionale” possa essere.»  
«Nessuno si ricorda mai del caro vecchio zio Peter?» giunge dall’alto la voce melliflua di suo zio, e Cora solleva lo sguardo dall’ennesima raccolta di leggende celtiche per lanciare un’occhiataccia al nuovo arrivato e al suo irritantissimo sorrisetto.  
«Il caro vecchio zio Peter che non si è fatto scrupoli a tagliare in due sua nipote – _mia sorella!_ – per un paio di occhi rossi e un set di zanne più lunghe? _Quel_ caro vecchio zio Peter?»  
Peter, saggiamente, sceglie di ritirarsi senza aggiungere altro, le mani alzate in segno di resa; Cora fa giusto in tempo a compiacersene, prima che lo sguardo le cada su Stiles.  
«Vedi?» inizia lui, e Cora si chiede se le sue sopracciglia non vogliano divorziare dalla sua fronte in via definitiva, tanto sono inarcate. « _Disfunzionale_ » scandisce bene poi, sussurrando come se le stesse svelando chissà che grande segreto, e non c’è risposta che tenga.  
Perciò Cora sbuffa di nuovo, alza gli occhi al cielo – di nuovo – e torna a immergersi nel vecchio librone polveroso che stava spulciando in cerca di informazioni sui Darach.  
D’altronde, constatare l’ovvio non l’ha mai aiutata a risolvere nulla.  
   
 

 

_PETER & STILES [Interlude]_

  
«Ah, Stiles. _Mi pareva_ di averti fiutato…» lo accoglie Peter, stirando le vocali di quel “mi pareva” fino a far capire chiaramente a Stiles che no, non c’è mai stato alcun vero dubbio a riguardo. Stiles considera per un istante il caos di lenzuola stropicciate e cuscini sparsi per il pavimento alle sue spalle e si chiede quanto l’olfatto dei licantropi sia sviluppato, esattamente. Si chiede anche quando Peter sia arrivato a casa di Derek, perché lui di certo non l’ha sentito entrare, e per un lungo orribile attimo teme che sia sempre stato lì. Tutta la notte. Tutta _quella_ notte.  
Uh.  
Errata corrige: quanto esattamente è sviluppato _l’udito_ dei licantropi?  
Stiles, ancora impalato sul primo gradino delle scale, si affretta ad abbandonare la camera da letto, alias la scena del delitto, e raggiunge la cucina con malcelata cautela. Peter sta leggendo il giornale con totale nonchalance, una tazza di caffè in una mano e un mezzo ghigno sardonico stampato in faccia, e non tradisce nessuna particolare emozione, niente che possa aiutare Stiles a capire se abbia sentito qualcosa, e quanto, e _a che punto della nottata_ – quanto profonda debba essere la buca in cui Stiles vorrebbe sotterrarsi, in pratica.  
Ma non c’è niente di fuori dall’ordinario, o così parrebbe, e agli occhi di Stiles? _Trattandosi di Peter Hale?_ Già, nulla di più sospetto.  
La buca guadagna un paio di pollici di profondità ad ogni nuovo secondo di silenzio e improvvisamente l’idea di lasciare a Derek il diritto di “prima doccia” e di scendere a preparargli la colazione invece di aspettare il proprio turno tra le coperte non gli sembra più tanto grandiosa.  
   
Intanto, apparentemente ignaro del grande subbuglio mentale di Stiles, Peter alza lo sguardo, con la solita scintilla d’ironia che gli luccica negli occhi, e offre con tutta innocenza: «Caffè?»  
Stiles spala un altro buon piede di terra dalla sua buca immaginaria, ma si siede, si lascia riempire una tazza e ne butta giù la metà in un solo sorso. Non si preoccupa di essersi bruciato la lingua, _dolorosamente_ , perché sente che avrà bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per restare ancorato alla realtà e non fuggire via urlando. Ormai sono anni che conosce Peter, anni in cui ha imparato a temerlo un po’ meno, a contenere molto meglio il desiderio di prenderlo a schiaffi e perfino ad apprezzarne lo humour, qualche volta, ma quell’istinto che gli grida di abbandonare le postazioni e darsela a gambe ogni volta che si trova da solo con lui non si è mai assopito del tutto. Sta pregando tutti i suoi santi (e un buon numero di divinità pagane, anche) che Derek si sbrighi a uscire da quella dannatissima doccia e venga a salvarlo, ma non è mai stato un tipo troppo religioso e i santi paiono divertirsi di più a lasciarlo sui carboni ardenti. Sta seduto con il suo caffè, dunque, e aspetta che Peter sganci la prima bomba.  
Quando l’attesa sta per convincerlo a rompere il silenzio per primo – e non sono passati più di due o tre minuti, in realtà, ma la pazienza non è mai stata uno dei suoi punti forti – finalmente Peter apre bocca e dice, senza smettere di scorrere le pagine di economia: «Sai, Stiles, comincio a chiedermi se dovrei preoccuparmi per la mia virtù…»  
Pianta gli occhi in quelli di Stiles, prima di continuare, e tira fuori dal repertorio il suo tono più teatrale: «Cora, Malia… Adesso anche Derek! Sono l’unico Hale rimasto che non abbia ancora ceduto alle tue avances».  
«Av- Avances?!» sputacchia Stiles, gli occhi pronti a schizzar via dalle orbite. Fa in tempo a visualizzare se stesso in ginocchio davanti a Peter Hale con una rosa in una mano e una scatola di cioccolatini nell’altra, prima di riuscire a mettere un freno alla sua fervida immaginazione. «Oddio. Oddio, rimarrò traumatizzato a vita.»  
Peter gli lancia un’occhiata così falsamente ferita che Stiles quasi scoppierebbe a ridere, se solo non stesse cercando con tutte le proprie forze di scartavetrarsi la memoria per cancellare l’orribile immagine che – ecco, appunto, ora ci sta pensando di nuovo. Fantastico.  
«Dio, _quanto ti odio_ …»  
«Sappi che mi sento profondamente offeso» annuncia Peter, senza abbandonare la sceneggiata. «Non solo hai preferito quel musone di mio nipote al meravigliosamente sexy sottoscritto…»  
Stiles si tappa le orecchie e strizza gli occhi. «No-no-no-no-no, non ti ascolto! È inutile, non ti sto ascoltando! Non ti sento!»  
«…ma adesso mi respingi così, platealmente? Oh, Stiles, da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato! E dire che avevo così tante speranze per il futuro, già ci vedevo a vivere insieme in una felice casina in campagna, circondati di bambini...»  
«Buon dio, perché a me?» sbotta Stiles, gli occhi levati al cielo e le mani nei capelli – sulle orecchie non erano servite a molto, in ogni caso. «Perché io? Cosa ho fatto di male?»  
E sono domande retoriche, ovvio, ma l’altro si prende la briga di rispondere comunque. «Sviluppare una monomania per la nostra famiglia, suppongo, anche se non sono certo che te lo si possa rinfacciare. Voglio dire, come resistere a un fascino del genere? Povero agnellino, non avevi alcuna chance di sfuggire al grande lupo cattivo.»  
«Ed eccoci qua, siamo arrivati al grande lupo cattivo, lo sapevo! No, ok, non posso farcela. Mi arrendo, hai vinto, permettimi di abbandonare il campo con ancora un briciolo di dignità intatta!»  
E in quel momento, come sceso dal cielo in risposta a tutte le sue preghiere – meglio tardi che mai! – Derek fa la sua comparsa in cucina, con i capelli ancora umidi e quell’aria di soddisfatta placidità che solo una buona notte di sesso può garantire. Soddisfatta placidità che si tramuta molto rapidamente in confusione quando Stiles lo indica e dice a Peter: «Ecco, cambio turno! Tocca a tuo nipote!» per poi sussurrare a Derek un “in bocca al lupo” carico d’ironia e fuggire verso la salvezza del bagno.  
Derek si siede, scruta suo zio – e cosa ci fa suo zio nella sua cucina, poi? – e comincia a sentirsi molto meno placido e tranquillo.  
«E allora…» fa Peter, in tono colloquiale. «Il tuo nuovo ragazzo… _Che polmoni!_ » e non c’è niente che Derek possa fare per non arrossire come un peperone.  
   
Quando Stiles esce dal bagno, dieci minuti più tardi, le risate di Peter non si sono ancora spente.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non è ben specificato, ma l’ultima shot è ambientata qualche anno dopo la fine della stagione 3B e presuppone che Stiles e Malia siano stati insieme, per un periodo più o meno lungo, e che Stiles e Derek siano già una coppia, sì, ma non da tantissimo.  
>     
>  Un milione di grazie a [Lori](http://eloriee.livejournal.com/), che è giunta in groppa a un cavallo bianco per salvarmi (ripetutamente) dalle mie seghe mentali e che mi ha aiutata a dar forma all’ultima shot anche quando ogni speranza sembrava perduta, tra una chiacchiera e l’altra. E a questo proposito, un consiglio: mai, mai, _mai_ parlare di formaggi e cioccolato alle due di notte quando si è a dieta. XD  
>  Ancora tanti auguri e mille grazie anche a [Ny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo), per i prompt e per avermi fornito l’occasione per buttarmi anche in questo fandom, specie in un periodo in cui mi manca spesso la voglia di scrivere. ^^  
>  E visto che ho citato entrambe le organizzatrici, faccio anche un po’ di pubblicità al nuovissimo [Teen Wolf Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)! Su su, è appena partito e c’è bisogno di autori e artisti volenterosi: andate a iscrivervi, vi divertirete! ;)
> 
> -Gy


End file.
